


Enchanted

by Adrian Jade (CullenNSteenysmom1)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Destiny, F/M, Gen, Pirates, Storybrooke, Twins, curse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 20:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CullenNSteenysmom1/pseuds/Adrian%20Jade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Rumplestiltskin only told Snow White half of the story of the curse? What if along with The Savior there was another?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rumplestiltskin knew the curse was coming, he could feel it. He also knew he had no time to waste. With the small bit of squid ink he had saved he blew it onto the doors and they opened. With a small laugh he vanished into a cloud of purple smoke.

He reappeared next to Princess Snow, she had passed out from exhaustion. Tear tracks stained her creamy skin but none of that mattered to Rumple, because what was laying there on the bed with her was of much more importance. There was a babe, a second child who had a very different destiny than her elder twin Emma. Rumple used his magic to clean and swaddle the baby before picking her up. Then he waited for the curse to come and come it did.  
\--

"Aliannah!" The four year old's head snapped up when she heard the voice cut through the silence. Soon enough the soft sound of his footsteps and the cane he used hitting the floor could be heard.

The door opened and there before her stood Mr. Gold. "May I ask what you are doing in here Poppet?" He asked with a tone of amusement.

"Papa I'm pretending I'm Pan rescuing the Lost Boys from the 'dile" she giggled before balancing perfectly on the arm of the chair. Gold knew what she had planned before she could even jump. As quickly as he could he stood ready to catch her.

"Hmm your flying could use some work." Gold remarked as the girl wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head in the crook of his neck.

"Papa I'm little." 

Gold smiled, when he had originally concocted his plan to kidnap the younger twin she was to be his servant, she was to pay for her parents locking him up in that cell but something inside 'The Dark One' softened when he looked into the babe's blue eyes. In that moment she was his just as much as his lost Bae was.

"That you are my Ali that you are." He began carrying his daughter out of the room. "Now this time Poppet stay in bed please. No more wondering about."

"But Papa I don't wanna go to sleep. Not when there are adventures to be had."

"The only adventures for you at this time of night is the ones you get to have in your dreams." He had to admire her spirit, she was her mother's daughter after all.

"But I'm not sleepy." But a huge yawn told him otherwise.

He kissed the tip of her nose. "If you promise to stay in bed this time I'll read you another chapter of Peter Pan."

The small child thought about it before she broke out into a smile. "Alright Papa I promise."

So for the second time that night Gold tucked his little girl into bed. He picked up the tattered copy of JM Barrie's Peter Pan, Ali's favorite book much to his chargrin, and picked up where he left off.

He sighed when he finished the chapter and saw that Ali was sound asleep. He took a moment to study her face. She was almost all Snow except she had her father's eyes. Sometimes Gold would see Snow's Storybrooke counterpart Mary Margret and feel a slight remorse, she had no idea of the smart, headstrong little girl whom she had brought into the world. One who was so was so close yet so far at the same time.  
\--

"Aliannah what are you doing sitting out here by yourself." Ali put down her copy of of Peter Pan to address her teacher.

"My Papa is running late but it's alright he'll be along soon. I'm alright I have Pan and Hook to keep me company." She grinned.

"Ah J.M. Barrie he's one of my favorites." The teacher had a seat next to her favorite student.

"My Papa says that Neverland isn't real but I think it is. I also don't think that Hook is as bad as Barrie writes him. After all people aren't born evil."

Mary Margaret was impressed by how astute her eight year old student really was. "I suppose you are right."

Ali looked up and noticed her father making his way towards them. "Papa!" She exclaimed before taking off and hugging his waist.

"Hello Poppet. I'm sorry I am late I got caught up at the shop." He ran his hand through her dark curls. "I do trust you were behaving yourself."

"Yes Papa I knew you'd be here when you could so I read a book while waiting and then Ms. Blanchard kept me company."

"Thank you very much Ms. Blanchard for looking after my girl in my absence."

"It was my pleasure Mr. Gold." Mary Margaret couldn't help but feel a little threatened by how he had said his girl. There was just something about Gold that scared her.

"Go grab your things and we'll head home." Gold told his daughter.

Ali nodded and raced to grab her stuff."Good bye Ms. Blanchard see you tomorrow." 

"So what were you talking to Ms. Blanchard about?" Gold asked as they ate dinner later that night.

"Just about Peter Pan and how I think Captian Hook isn't as bad as J.M. Barrie portrayed him. Who's to say that Hook wasn't driven to commit the crimes he did."

Gold's jaw set, how could she have possibly known? There was no way for her to know of his past with the real life Captain Hook. "Ali I think you have read that book too many times there is nothing redeeming about that blood thirsty scum of the earth pirate"

Ali bit her lower lip before looking down. "I'm sorry Papa I won't talk about it again."

Gold felt his heart clench. "It's alright Ali it's just a father's worst fear their daughter falling for a pirate." He tried to give her a reassuring smile.

She giggled. "Like that would ever happen Papa there aren't any pirates in Storybrooke. Nothing that exciting ever happens here."

\--

"Papa- Papa are you in here?" Ali called into the seemingly empty shop. Soon enough she heard the shuffling of his cane in the back.

"What brings my favorite daughter to vist her old father in the middle of the day?"  
Ali rolled her eyes. "I'm your only daughter remember." She smiled before kissing his cheek. "I just wanted to let you know I might be a little late for dinner tonight. I have a lot of papers to grade."

"But Ali it's your birthday." He argued.

"I know Papa and I wouldn't miss our birthday tradition for anything but I-you know what I'll be there by seven as promised."

"I look forward to it."

Gold turned around and ventured deeper into his shop. Today worried him, today marked the twenty-eight year since his Ali had been born. For the last almost three decades Gold had watched over and raised one of the two products of true love. He knew Emma would come along and break the curse like she was destined to do. He could only hope that Ali could be spared from learning the truth.


	2. Just The Beginning ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aliannah and Archie meet Emma when she comes to bring Henry home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have decided to stick as close to the show as possible but I am also going to make it a little different so bare with me I promise to make it just as good as the show.

Something was different, Ali couldn't put her finger on it but there was something in the air. But she shook it off as she made her way back to her tiny apartment. Her father had offered to walk her home but she had declined, it was not like anything ever happened in Storybrooke. When Ali was younger she had dreamed of going away to college in Boston but she never did. Nope she took courses online, she still found it odd one could get a teaching degree online but who was she to question things. Her Papa had been so proud, of her the day she had received her teaching degree.

She took in the sights of Main Street, it looked the same as it always had since she was a child. She smirked when the sounds of Granny and Ruby yelling at each other could be heard. They had been at each other's throats since before she could remember. For the life of her she could not understand why Ruby did not just leave already.

She shook her head as she continued her walk. She waved to Graham, the town sheriff, whom had always seemed so much older than her when she was young but now that she thought about it was probably only a few years older than her.

Her mind felt fuzzy, had Graham always been the sheriff, no there had to be someone before him. Yes, he was only a few years older than her so he must have been a few years ahead of her in school. 

Ali blinked where were these thoughts coming from. She stopped walking for a second before beginning to rub her temples. She sighed and chalked her headache up to being tired.

There went Archie and Pongo for their nightly walk. She wondered how old that dog had to be now. When she was little Archie would let her play with Pongo, she always wanted a dog but her Papa said they were too much of a responsibility for a free spirit like her.

"Are you feeling alright tonight Ali?" Archie asked.

"Yea, I'm fine Archie just tired." She replied. They both watched as a yellow bug pulled up and parked a few feet away from them. "Huh? That's new."

They both watched as Henry Mills hopped out of the bug followed by a blonde woman. "Have you ever seen her before Arch?"

"No, she must be new to town." Archie scratched his chin. "Perhaps we should find out why Henry is with her."

Ali nodded in agreement. She had had Henry in her third grade class the year before. He was a very sweet and incredibly bright boy. She couldn't help but have a soft spot for the mayor's adopted son. Just being near Regina Mills gave her the creeps. She couldn't imagine living with her.

"Hey Archie. Ali." Henry greeted them with a beaming smile as they approached.

"Hey Henry who's your friend?" Ali asked stepping a little closer to Henry. Something inside her felt she needed to protect him.

"I found my real mom." Henry told the two adults.

"Hi I'm Ali Gold I taught Henry last year and this is Archie Hopper." Ali stuck out her hand for the blonde woman to shake.

"Emma Swan." Emma stuck her own hand out. The moment their hands touched a small white spark shout out. Both women stared at each other in shock. But a huge smile appeared on Henry’s face.

"Wow that must have been some crazy static electricity.” Ali was the first one to say.

“Henry where does your mother think you are right now?” Archie asked.

“In my room sleeping.” Henry replied sheepishly.

“Wait do you know where he lives?” Emma asked.

“Yea sure right up on Mifflin street. The mayor’s house is the biggest on the block.”

“You’re the mayor’s kid?” Henry looked down at his shoes before shrugging. 

“You sure you’re alright kid?” Ali asked once again. Ali had this special sense about people, one could say that she was able to read people very well. Aliannah could pick up on things that were pretty much impossible for her to know. She was also an amazing judge of character but the woman before her puzzled her.

“I’m fine Ali.” Henry assured her. He gave her a warm smile, it made him feel good that his aunt was protective of him even if she didn’t know he was her nephew.

“Come on kid I am taking you home.” Emma gave the boy a stern look.

“Henry remember what we talked about in our last session.” Archie reminded him.

“You are right Archie.” Henry found himself saying. More to appease the man who didn’t know he was really a cricket.

“It was very nice meeting you Emma. I hope you enjoy your stay in Storybrooke.” Ali was beyond tired at that point. “Henry I’m sure I will see you in passing tomorrow.”

“Goodbye Ali.” Henry said softly before he climbed back into the bug.

“Wait a second Ali, Pongo and I will walk with you.” Archie called. “Goodnight Emma.” He turned away and started following the younger twin down the street.

\--

As Ali prepared for bed that night she took a moment to stare out the window at the peaceful tranquility that was Storybrooke. She let out a yawn and moved towards her bed. If she had just stayed by the window ten seconds longer she would have seen the clock tower move for the first time in twenty-eight years.


End file.
